Remembering Sunday
by Luz Bianca
Summary: "Aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, tapi aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu. Kau juga, kan?" "Dasar Roderich itu, perasaannya padamu tak berubah meski telah lewat tujuh tahun." FinNesRoma slight AusNes. Mention of AusHung. NO FLAME. I don't


Warning: OOC, OC, AU, maybe plot hole, NESIA HAREM, mention of songs, etc.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Remembering Sunday – All Time Low. Juga dikarenakan kecintaan author pada lagu-lagu yang disebutkan dalam fanfic ini.

* * *

**xXx_Remembering Sunday_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Remembering Sunday © All Time Low**

**Colombina © Rondo Veneziano**

**Attimi di Magia © Rondo Veneziano**

**Canon in D © Johann Pachelbel**

**Remembering Sunday fic © thisangtjoo**

**xXx_Remembering Sunday_xXx**

* * *

Hari Minggu. Hari yang cocok untuk bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur setelah enam hari bekerja tanpa henti─jika kau hidup sendiri tanpa orang tuamu. Juga hari yang tepat untuk kencan bersama pasangan.

Dan hal yang terakhir itulah yang akan Tiino Vainamoinen lakukan saat terbangun di Minggu pagi ini. Ia merenggangkan tangannya dan melenguh. Lalu ia melirik sebelahnya. Gadis yang semalam tidur bersamanya tidak ada. Mungkin berada di dapur. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu Tiino bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menjalani ritual paginya. Lalu pergi ke dapur di lantai bawah. Ia menemukan gadisnya sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dengan secangkir kopi susu di tangannya. Mantel tidur berwarna putih menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek warna putih hitam bergaris-garis.

"Selamat pagi, Tiino." Sapa Kirana Kusnapaharani dengan senyum cerah di bibirnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang berantakan digelung asal namun tetap cantik. "Aku membuatkan kopi dan omelet kesukaanmu." Kirana berdiri dan berjalan ke arah konter, mengambil piring berisi omelet yang sudah disiapkannya dan secangkir kopi pahit.

"_Kiitos, dear." _Tiino menerima sarapannya dan mengecup kening Kirana dengan mesra, yang memunculkan semburat merah di wajah manis Kirana.

Tiino dan Kirana telah resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Berawal dari pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja. Tiino bekerja sebagai desainer grafis di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan di New York. Sementara Kirana bekerja sebagai _author freelancer _yang kebetulan sering menerbitkan buku karangannya di perusahaan Tiino. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sebuah kafe. Tiino tengah membaca bagian akhir salah satu buku karangan gadis berumur 24 tahun itu berikut identitasnya. Saat itulah Kirana masuk kafe dan Tiino langsung membandingkan foto di buku dengan wajah Kirana. Lalu mereka berkenalan dan _voila, _jadilah seperti sekarang ini.

"Enak?" tanya Kirana sambil menyesap kopinya sementara Tiino menghabiskan omeletnya. "Mm. Enak sekali. Kau memang berbakat masak." Lalu wajah gadis itu merona lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan di luar?" tawar Tiino antusias yang disambut anggukan mau Kirana.

* * *

"Hei, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menatap kalender?" tanya Tiino saat mereka sedang duduk-duduk santai di _Starbocks _menunggu jam tayang film bioskop yang tiketnya telah mereka pesan.

Kirana mengaduk-aduk _Caramel Macchiato-_nya yang tinggal duapertiga gelas. "Hanya menghitung kapan aku akan datang bulan." Ucapnya, berbohong.

"Oh." Respon Tiino dengan wajah agak memerah─malu karena telah menanyakan urusan pribadi wanita. Kirana tertawa geli melihatnya. Tiino menaikkan alisnya sekilas sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kita ke bioskop. Filmnya tayang limabelas menit lagi." Ucap Tiino. Kirana menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk dan meraih tangan Tiino yang diulurkan padanya.

"Aku ingin memastikan, kau suka _romance_ kan?" tanya Tiino setelah mereka duduk di sofa merah bioskop yang empuk.

"Ya." Jawab Kirana singkat. Sedetik kemudian ia terkejut saat bibir Tiino menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

Orang yang duduk di sebelah Tiino berdehem pelan dan mereka berdua langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Tiino kembali bersandar ke sofa dengan wajah agak merah karena aksinya tadi dilihat orang. Kirana menyentil lengan Tiino kesal. Tiino mengerang kecil dan menatap Kirana dengan wajah minta dikasihani. Kirana menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka.

Namun perhatian keduanya segera teralih saat film mulai.

* * *

Seorang penulis tentu membutuhkan ide dan imajinasi yang tinggi untuk dituangkan dan dikemas dalam cerita yang apik. Dan sumber ide itu banyak sekali, tak terbatas.

Dengan alasan itulah Kirana berada di _Central Park_. Ia ingin menyegarkan idenya yang rupanya sudah mulai macet─_writer block. _Ia duduk di salah satu kursi taman dengan sebuah buku kecil tebal dan pena di pangkuan. _Earphone _mungil berwarna _pink _menghiasi telinganya, tersambung ke _iPod _putih di saku celana. Kepalanya menganguk-angguk pelan mengikuti irama musik klasik _Colombina _gubahan Rondo Veneziano, grup orkestra kesukaannya.

Seorang pemuda berumur kira-kira pertengahan duapuluhan duduk di sisi lain kursi dan Kirana tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan ketika pemuda itu menatapnya lama, penuh minat.

Jemari Kirana yang memegang pena bergerak. Bukan menulis ide cerita, melainkan menggambar karakter _animanga _favoritnya_. _Setelah selesai satu karakter, ia menggambar lagi di lembar berikutnya. Begitu terus-menerus hingga sepuluh lembar bukunya yang seharusnya berisi ide malah dipenuhi gambar-gambar karakter _animanga _Jepang.

"Ah!" Kirana memekik pelan. "Seharusnya aku menulis ide disini..." keluhnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Gambarmu bagus, kok." Akhirnya pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk agak jauh di sebelah Kirana bersuara. Kirana menoleh cepat ke arahnya dan matanya melebar.

"Ingat aku, _Colombina_?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengulum senyum melihat ekspresi Kirana yang agaknya mengenali dirinya.

"K-kau kan..."

Pandangan pemuda itu yang awalnya ringan menjadi serius, "_Attimi di Magia_. Aku menjemputmu."

* * *

Colombina_, _batin Kirana sambil melirik _Attimi _yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu semenjak ia dan keluarganya pindah dari Austria saat ia berumur 17 tahun. Saat itu keluarganya tinggal di sebuah _mansion _milik Edelstein, salah satu keluarga aristokrat yang terpandang di Wina. Selain mereka, _mansion _itu juga menjadi tempat tinggal bagi beberapa keluarga malang lainnya yang tidak punya tempat tinggal. Yah, bisa dikatakan rumah itu semacam yayasan namun para tetua Edelstein tidak suka _mansion _mereka disebut yayasan. Mereka lebih suka _mansion _itu disebut sebagai _rumah. _Rumah yang sangat besar.

_Mansion _itu tidak menarik bayaran kepada keluarga-keluarga yang tinggal disana. Mereka dapat menggunakan semua fasilitas yang ada di _mansion _itu tanpa kecuali. Sebagai gantinya, mereka harus mau menjadi pelayan di _mansion _itu.

Di _mansion _itu ada sekitar duapuluh anak yang rata-rata berumur tujuhbelas tahun ke bawah. Mereka disekolahkan di tempat yang berbeda-beda, sesuai dengan keinginan para tetua Edelstein pada anak-anak tersebut. Misalnya, ada beberapa anak yang memang dikhususkan untuk mempelajari ilmu bisnis. Beberapa ada yang dikhususkan di jalur musik, seperti Kirana dan _Attimi _yang disekolahkan di _Amadeus Music Academy. _Kirana dan _Attimi _juga termasuk dari segelintir anak beruntung yang menjadi kesayangan keluarga Edelstein.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _Attimi, _sebenarnya pemuda itu dipungut oleh keluarga Edelstein saat masih berumur lima tahun dan dibesarkan layaknya anak kandung. Karena statusnya yang dianggap sebagai anak kandung, _Attimi _sering sekali memancing kemarahan anak-anak lainnya dengan menyombongkan diri. Sangat sedikit anak yang berteman dekat dengannya selain Roderich Edelstein, putra pewaris utama klan Edelstein─yang memiliki sifat kurang lebih sama sepertinya.

Bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang berani berteman dekat dengan mereka berdua. Hingga pada suatu hari, Kirana─yang masih berumur delapan tahun─dan keluarganya turut bergabung dalam _mansion _Edelstein. Kirana yang saat itu memiliki kulit lebih gelap dan bertubuh lebih kecil daripada yang lainnya langsung dikucilkan karena anak-anak di _mansion _tersebut terdoktrin akan rasisme. Ia kemudian dimasukkan dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Roderich dan _Attimi─_kelompok spesialisasi musik.

Kirana yang baru bergabung tentu saja tidak bisa disamakan kemampuannya dengan Roderich dan _Attimi _yang sejak berumur enam tahun sudah terlihat bakat musiknya. Berkali-kali gadis kecil itu dihina dan dicaci maki karena penampilannya yang cenderung buruk saat konser. Karena frustasi, Kirana _memaksa _kedua anak laki-laki tersebut untuk mengajarinya.

_Memaksa, _hal yang sangat tidak mudah mengingat tabiat kedua anak itu yang sangat menjengkelkan. Namun Kirana berhasil mengambil hati Roderich─tunggu, jangan salah paham dulu─sehingga anak laki-laki berkacamata itu mau mengajarinya─terpaksa. Dan diikuti dengan _Attimi _yang tanpa diduga mau mengajarinya dengan sukarela─mungkin dia merasa kesepian karena Roderich mengajari Kirana bermain piano.

Dan jangan kira ia tidak tahu motif para Edelstein tua itu─begitu ia menyebut mereka─memasukkan dirinya dalam kelompok musik yang notabene diisi oleh anak-anak yang _beautiful. _Perjodohan. Ia akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Terima kasih pada keahlian mengupingnya yang terkenal hebat. Seharusnya ia dimasukkan dalam kelompok agen mata-mata.

Jelaslah sudah alasan mengapa kedua orangtuanya yang memiliki cacat fisik tidak dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan. Mereka telah menyerahkan gadis kecil mereka kepada Edelstein.

Saat itu Kirana kecil berpikir, _kalau ternyata aku akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu dari mereka, mengapa tidak sekalian saja aku mendekati mereka supaya perjodohannya lebih mudah?_

Kirana akhirnya menjadi sangat dekat dengan Roderich dan _Attimi. _Roderich bahkan sampai jatuh cinta padanya. Saat itu ia berumur enambelas tahun sedangkan Roderich dan _Attimi _delapanbelas tahun.

Lalu setahun kemudian, saat ia berumur tujuhbelas tahun, keluarganya memutuskan untuk keluar dari _mansion _Edelstein dan kembali ke Indonesia sementara ia pindah ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya─ya, ia memang sudah kuliah di umur tujuhbelas tahun. Ia pun diberitahu bahwa jika ada yang menjemputnya di Amerika─baik Roderich maupun _Attimi─_maka itu berarti sudah waktunya untuk menikah dan menjadi anggota keluarga Edelstein.

Sejak dulu Kirana selalu berharap Roderich-lah yang akan menjemputnya. Bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itulah yang selalu memainkan lagu-lagu romantis untuknya. Namun ternyata...

"...na? _Colombina?_" PUK PUK. _Attimi _menepuk pelan pipi Kirana. Membuyarkan lamunan nostalgia Kirana.

"Hmm?" gumam Kirana sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kirana tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

"S...secepat itukah?" tanya Kirana kaget.

"Ya."

"T-tapi aku belum siap, Lovino Vargas."

* * *

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silakan coba beberapa saat lagi.."_

Tiino mengerutkan alisnya samar. Ia menekan tombol '_dial' _sekali lagi dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang─"_

Klik.

Alis Tiino makin berkerut. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan heran. Biasanya ponsel Kirana selalu aktif. Tapi mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba tidak bisa dihubungi?

Tiino menatap ke luar jendela besar yang berada di sebelah kirinya dan menghela napas panjang. Hujan turun deras sekali sehingga tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk keluar kecuali dengan mobil. Dan Tiino sedang tidak membawa mobilnya hari ini.

Barangkali ponselnya _lowbatt, _Tiino berusaha berbaik sangka.

"_Silakan tinggalkan pesan suara setelah bunyi beep."_

Beep...

"Kirana, kalau kau telah mengaktifkan ponselmu, tolong hubungi aku. Aku mencintaimu. Tiino."

SSRRSSSHHH

"_Aku sudah berbohong..."_

"Kirana, masuklah! Nanti kau bisa sakit!" seru Lovino cemas pada Kirana yang sedari tadi terus berdiam di luar.

Kirana tidak bergeming. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Air hujan yang menyiram tubuhnya menyamarkan air mata yang meleleh dari sudut matanya. Ia ingin, saat ia membuka mata, ia telah berada di apartemennya yang sempit namun nyaman di New York. Bersama Tiino yang menyunggingkan senyum tulus padanya.

Namun kenyataannya ia berada di sini. Di taman bunga _mansion _Edelstein yang penuh aroma masa lalu. Di Wina. Di Austria. Di Eropa. Dan tangan yang menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan itu bukan milik Tiino Vainamoinen. Melainkan milik... Roderich Edelstein?

"Jangan keras kepala. Para tetua tentu tidak mau calon pengantin wanita mereka jatuh sakit bahkan sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan. Kau membuat calon suamimu cemas." ucap Roderich dengan nada rendah.

Kirana membuka matanya saat dirasakan air hujan tidak lagi menerpa tubuhnya. Ia bertatapan agak lama dengan Roderich sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah dengan perlahan. Oh, betapa ia rindu pada Roderich, sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Namun perasaannya sekarang tentu tidak akan sama lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Ia membiarkan Roderich menggiringnya ke Lovino. Pemuda Italia itu memang sangat tidak suka hujan dan sepertinya ia masih belum merelakan pakaiannya basah untuk menjemput Kirana seperti yang dilakukan Roderich saat ini. Lihat, ia bahkan tidak menyentuh Kirana sedikit pun. Kirana jadi sedikit sebal dibuatnya.

Sepertinya Roderich menyadari kekesalan Kirana. "Biar aku panggilkan pelayan untuk membantumu membersihkan diri."

* * *

"K' t'lihat k'cau."

Tiino mendongak melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Ternyata teman seperjuangannya dahulu, Berwald Oxsentierna. Tiino tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memusatkan perhatian ke layar komputer yang menampilkan _draft _naskah buku yang akan diterbitkan.

"Mau m'num m'lam ni?" tawar Berwald, simpati terhadap Tiino yang terlihat berantakan.

"Maaf, Berwald. Tapi aku sedang tidak berselera untuk minum-minum." Sahut Tiino tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputer. "Aku baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

Sepulang kerja, Tiino langsung menjadwalkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi apartemen Kirana. Ia merasa sangat cemas karena Kirana sama sekali belum meneleponnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengirim pesan suara.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia, di depan pintu apartemen Kirana yang berwarna putih cerah, kontras dengan dinding apartemen yang berwarna merah marun dan lantai yang dilapisi karpet berwarna cokelat tua bermotif _leopard_. Perpaduan warna yang hangat, cocok dengan pribadi Kirana yang hangat dan murah senyum.

TOK TOK TOK

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu putih itu terbuka dan muncullah sesosok anak kecil dari baliknya. Tiino menaikkan alis. Sejak kapan ada anak kecil di apartemen Kirana? Setahunya Kirana itu hidup sendiri.

Sosok wanita paruh baya yang muncul setelah anak kecil itu semakin membuat Tiino terheran-heran.

"Ya? Anda siapa? Ada perlu apa?" tanya wanita itu lembut sambil mengelus kepala anak kecil yang kini bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

Tiino melihat nomor apartemen yang ditempati wanita itu sekilas. 4665. Seharusnya Kirana yang tinggal disini. Tapi mengapa...?

"Apa Anda tahu gadis yang..."

"Ah, maksud Anda gadis yang beberapa hari lalu tinggal disini itu, bukan? Gadis itu sudah pindah."

Perkataan wanita itu membuat Tiino serasa disambar petir. Pindah? Mengapa Kirana tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu?

"Nama Anda Tiino Vainamoinen?" tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba. Tiino mengangguk. "Ini, aku menemukan surat yang ditujukan kepadamu di meja ruang tamu."

Tiino menerima surat itu disertai gumaman terima kasih dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada wanita itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa sampai dititipkan? Bukankah gadis itu seharusnya langsung memberikan surat itu padanya atau langsung mengatakan sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan kepindahannya?

SREK

Tiino langsung membuka surat itu setibanya di mobil. Matanya bergerak-gerak membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis disana,

_Dear Tiino,_

_Maafkan aku karena tidak berkata apa-apa padamu. Kau tidak perlu mencariku. Karena mulai saat ini, esok, dan seterusnya, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Dengan kata lain, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kau, carilah cinta yang lain dan lupakan aku. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi._

_Kirana._

"SIAAAAL!"

TIIIIIN TIIIIIN!

BRUAK!

* * *

PYAAR!

"Akh!" Kirana menjerit kecil saat cangkir teh yang dipegangnya mendadak tergelincir dari tangannya dan pecah berkeping-keping di lantai.

Roderich yang sedang memainkan piano langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera menghampiri Kirana yang gelagapan memunguti pecahan cangkir. Kirana terkejut dan jemarinya tak sengaja menggores tepi pecahan cangkir yang tajam.

"Aw!" rintih Kirana. Roderich tanpa pikir panjang langsung meraih tangannya dan menariknya pergi dari ruang makan.

Para tetua Edelstein sontak menatap Lovino yang duduk di hadapan Kirana. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu terus makan tanpa memedulikan Kirana yang entah dibawa kemana oleh Roderich.

"Lovino." Tegur salah seorang dari mereka dengan alis berkerut dan isyarat dagu. Lovino memutar mata dan beranjak menyusul Kirana dan Roderich dengan langkah gontai.

"Roderich, kurasa kau tak perlu melakukan ini." Kata Kirana risih saat Roderich mengisap jemarinya.

"Ini tidak perlu obat merah. Saliva sudah cukup." Ujar Roderich sambil terus menghisap luka di telunjuk Kirana sampai darahnya berhenti keluar. Kirana akhirnya diam memperhatikan Roderich yang merawat lukanya dengan telaten.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Lovino yang muncul dari balik lorong.

"Tidak parah kok. Roderich sudah merawat lukaku." Kirana menunjukkan jemarinya yang sudah berbalut plester.

"_Well, _apa kalian sudah merencanakan _honeymoon_?" tanya Roderich.

"Huh?" Kirana nampak terkejut ditanyai hal itu. Sama sekali tak terbayang dalam pikirannya untuk merencanakan bulan madu bersama Lovino setelah menikah.

Tiba-tiba Lovino merangkul pundak Kirana dan menariknya mendekat, "Tentu saja. Kami sudah merencanakannya. Bulan madu yang romantis," Cup, "Dan mesra."

Hening.

Wajah Kirana memanas dan ia menunduk─tidak berani beradu pandang dengan Lovino maupun Roderich. Daerah dimana bibir lembab Lovino mendarat terasa panas dan sedikit basah.

"O-oh, baguslah." Ucap Roderich kaku. "_Well, _kurasa aku akan pergi ke kamar." Roderich menyunggingkan senyum lembut pada Kirana, "Selamat malam."

"Eh, s-selamat malam, Roderich." Balas Kirana gugup.

"Dasar Roderich itu, perasaannya padamu tidak berubah meski sudah lewat tujuh tahun." desah Lovino.

"Apa dia tidak tertarik pada salah satu gadis yang pernah ia temui?" tanya Kirana.

"Tidak. Tapi ia sekarang sedang dekat dengan gadis asal Hungaria itu." Jawab Lovino, merujuk pada Elizaveta Herdevary yang dulu masuk kelompok _martial arts._

"Oh..." bibir Kirana membulat.

"..."

"..."

Tiba-tiba Lovino memutar tubuh Kirana dan memegang kedua pundaknya, erat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Kirana?" tanyanya dengan tatapan lurus ke mata Kirana.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kirana dibuat kaget dengan pertanyaan Lovino. "Eh, ke...kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

"Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas? Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi. Aku perlu tahu bagaimana perasaan calon istriku." Wajah Kirana memerah saat Lovino mengucapkan kata 'calon istriku'. Kirana menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk namun jari telunjuk Lovino memaksanya untuk tetap menatap Lovino. Berkali-kali Kirana berusaha menghindari bertatapan dengan mata Lovino namun pemuda itu selalu menemukan cara untuk memaksanya tetap menengadah.

"Kumohon jangan paksa aku menjawabnya, Lovino." Rengek Kirana yang sudah terpojok di dinding.

"Maaf..." Lovino melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Kirana mendesah lega.

"Kau tidak menanyakan perasaanku?" tanya Lovino lagi.

Kirana terlalu malu untuk berkata-kata, jadi ia hanya menatap Lovino dengan sorot penasaran. Lovino merendahkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kirana.

"...aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu sekarang. Tapi aku sedang mencoba untuk mencintaimu." Cup. Lovino mengecup pipi Kirana pelan sebelum menjauhkan kepalanya. "Kirana, kau juga belajar untuk mencintaiku, ya?" ia memeluk Kirana hangat sebelum membalikkan badan dan pergi.

Tanpa ia sadari, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Kirana sesaat setelah ia pergi.

* * *

"Ngh..." Tiino membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Aroma obat yang tidak mengenakkan langsung menyerbu indera penciumannya, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terbatuk pelan. Hal yang pertama dilihat olehnya adalah ruangan putih kebiruan yang memberikan kesan sejuk sekaligus menakutkan.

"Uhuk... dimana ini..." ucap Tiino dengan suara serak karena tenggorokannya kering. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya─mengenali bahwa itu ruang rawat rumah sakit─dan mendapati selang infus tertanam di punggung tangan kirinya. Ia juga baru menyadari kalau kepalanya dililit perban. Ia mencabut jarum infus dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, mencoba berjalan. Ia menggigil saat kakinya yang pucat menyentuh lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Ia menyambar jaket entah milik siapa yang tergantung di kursi dan mengenakannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan piyama rumah sakit. Ia juga mengambil semua barang miliknya yang tergeletak di meja. Ia membuat catatan dalam hati untuk berterimakasih kepada orang yang menyelamatkannya, nanti.

Kepalanya agak pening saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar rawat. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan satu tangan ditumpukan ke dinding, langkahnya agak tertatih-tatih. Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang, akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Ia menyetop taksi terdekat dan pulang ke rumahnya. Masa bodoh dengan mobilnya yang entah berada dimana.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini ada tiga. Kirana, Kirana, dan Kirana.

Ia segera membuat daftar berisi nama-nama orang yang ia tahu dekat dengan Kirana. Dimulai dari Kiku Honda, senior Kirana di kampus yang kini bekerja sebagai dokter.

* * *

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother_

_But have you seen this girl?_

* * *

"Kirana-_chan_? Aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya sejak sebulan yang lalu."

.

.

"Eh? Dia pindah? Aku bahkan baru tahu sekarang."

.

.

"Maaf, Tiino. Aku tak tahu."

.

.

"Aku tak tahu dia dimana sekarang. T-tapi kalau kau mencari di tempat-tempat ini, mungkin kau bisa menemukannya. _Good luck!"_

Tiino menggenggam selembar kertas berisi daftar alamat tempat tinggal Kirana─terima kasih pada Lily Zwingli. Ada tiga alamat. Di Austria, di Indonesia, dan di Amerika. Coret yang di Amerika.

Sekarang tinggal dua kemungkinan yang tersisa.

Hmm...

* * *

Denting piano mengalun indah memenuhi ruangan. Seorang gadis─dalam balutan kaos kuning dan rok selutut warna cokelat─nampak malas-malasan memainkannya, menyebabkan lagu yang sebenarnya bernada ceria itu kehilangan jiwanya.

"Lagu apa yang sedang kau mainkan?" tanya Roderich yang begitu datang langsung duduk di sebelah Kirana─gadis yang memainkan piano.

"_Canon in D._" Jawab Kirana pendek. Roderich mengerutkan alisnya, "_Canon in D _kau mainkan dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kalau main piano harus _saklek_ pada peraturan, ya?" tanya Kirana yang mulai kesal.

Roderich langsung bungkam. Sepertinya gadis di sebelahnya ini sedang terkena _bride syndrome. _

"Kau sedang galau." Ujar Roderich pelan. Kirana meliriknya sekilas sebelum lanjut memainkan _Canon in D _tak niatnya itu. Roderich diam mendengarkan permainan Kirana sambil bersiap-siap. Biasanya beberapa detik kemudian Kirana akan─

DOONNNNGGGGG

"Hiks... hiks..." Kirana terisak sesaat setelah menekan tuts piano keras-keras. Kepalanya terkulai ke depan ditopang dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di wajah. _Benar kan, _ucap Roderich dalam hati. Ia menarik Kirana mendekat, membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya di ceruk lehernya.

Ia rindu momen-momen saat Kirana menangis di pundaknya. Membuat ia merasa dibutuhkan. Roderich mengelus rambut Kirana dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. _Honeysuckle. _Ia selalu menyukai aroma Kirana, seaneh apapun itu. Seperti dulu ia ingat, saat Kirana kecil muncul memeluknya erat sambil tertawa-tawa dengan tangan dan mulut belepotan durian─entah darimana ia dapat─yang baunya tajam menusuk hidung Roderich kecil. Saat itu Roderich masih bersikap dingin pada Kirana─namun tak memungkiri ia suka bau durian itu.

"Roderich..." suara Kirana menarik Roderich kembali dari alam lamunannya. Roderich menunduk dan menggumamkan 'ya' dengan suara pelan.

"B-bolehkan aku memandangmu sebagai orang lain, malam ini saja?" tanya Kirana dengan mata berurai air mata. Roderich tertegun, namun lamat-lamat ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kirana menatapnya sendu dan Roderich mulai memikirkan skenario-skenario yang mungkin terjadi.

CHU

"!" Roderich terbelalak kaget saat bibir Kirana menyentuh bibirnya. Oke, ini diluar skenario yang ia pikirkan tadi.

Roderich tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Sudah lama ia menginginkan hal ini, namun tidak jika Kirana sedang berpikir ia mencium _orang lain _padahal kenyataannya ia sedang mencium Roderich.

Sekarang ada bagian dari hatinya yang terasa sakit. Perih.

Roderich memaksakan seulas senyum saat Kirana menjauhkan wajahnya yang merah. Gadis cantik itu menatap Roderich dengan mata hitamnya yang berbinar-binar.

"_I love you, _Tiino Vainamoinen."

Roderich merasakan hatinya disayat perlahan-lahan oleh belati yang sangat tumpul.

Namun senyum itu─yang kini bertransformasi menjadi senyum sedih─tetap tersungging di bibirnya. Hanya untuk yang terkasih.

* * *

Kirana menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seorang gadis bergaun pengantin putih dengan kerudung yang cantik balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis semalam. Demi penampilannya hari ini.

Dua penata rias sibuk merapikan bagian belakang gaun Kirana. Mereka menggumamkan kekaguman mereka pada kecantikan Kirana dan betapa cocoknya Kirana mengenakan gaun itu.

"Kirana, kau cantik sekali, sayang." desah Pertiwi─ibu Kirana dengan raut wajah terharu. Wanita berumur empatpuluhdelapan tahun itu menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekat dan memeluk Kirana dengan hati-hati─takut merusak tatanan gaunnya.

Kirana memeluk ibunya dengan hangat namun tidak terlalu erat. Ibunya sudah terlalu ringkih.

"Nona, saatnya untuk turun." Beritahu seorang pelayan yang mengawasi Kirana sedari tadi. Kirana mengangguk pelan dan ia mendorong kursi roda ibunya melewati jalur yang disediakan khusus untuk penyandang cacat. Bagian ekor gaunnya yang panjang dipegangi oleh dua penata rias yang tadi.

_Saatnya untuk mengenakan topeng._

Kirana mengecup kedua pipi ibunya dengan lembut sebelum naik ke altar yang sudah disiapkan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum palsunya se-_natural _mungkin.

Lovino ada di pintu masuk. Tersenyum, terlihat sangat tampan dalam jas berwarna hitam dengan bunga mawar merah di saku. Ia, didampingi oleh salah satu tetua Edelstein, berjalan mendekati altar. Diiringi oleh dentingan piano dan gesekan biola yang memainkan lagu _Canon in D─_lagu pilihan Lovino.

* * *

"Disinikah tempatnya?" Tiino menunjukkan alamat di kertas pada supir taksi yang membawanya ke depan pintu gerbang besi megah yang merupakan pintu masuk ke sebuah _mansion _dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Supir itu mengangguk. Tiino membayar argo dan bergegas menuju _mansion _yang dipenuhi mobil-mobil bermerek.

"Ramai sekali. Ada acara besar rupanya. Oh, pernikahan." Celetuk Tiino, merasa beruntung saat itu mengenakan pakaian formal.

DEG

_Pernikahan?_

Jantung Tiino berdetak keras. Satu dugaan muncul di benaknya. Namun Tiino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiino melangkah masuk ke _mansion _yang dijejali banyak orang. Pengantin wanita dan pengantin pria tengah berdiri di altar, berpegangan tangan. Tiino menyelipkan diri di antara kerumunan untuk mencari tempat dimana ia bisa melihat wajah pengantin wanita dengan jelas.

Tiino akhirnya menemukan _space _kosong di dekat meja berisi makanan dan kue-kue. Ia mendongak dan tubuhnya langsung membeku. Ia menyaksikan sepasang pengantin itu berciuman. Dan pengantin wanitanya adalah Kirana, gadisnya yang selama ini ia cari-cari sampai ke Austria.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada tempat hatinya berada. Sementara tangannya yang satu terkepal erat.

Sepasang pengantin itu turun dari altar dan berdiri saling berhadapan. Musik pengiring tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan sepasang pengantin itu mulai berdansa pelan.

* * *

Kirana mendesah pelan. Ia melirik cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya yang berada di pundak Lovino. Kemudian ia menunduk sementara kedua kakinya bergerak mengikuti gerakan kaki Lovino dan berhati-hati agar tidak salah injak.

"Kirana, tatap mataku." Pinta Lovino lembut.

Kirana mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata _auburn _Lovino. Namun ia memalingkan pandangannya ke rambut Lovino. _Geez, menatap matanya saja membuatku ingin menangis!_

Lalu matanya menangkap sekelebat rambut berwarna pirang diantara kerumunan. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari si rambut pirang itu. Matanya terbelalak.

_Tiino!_

Sontak, ia melepas tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Lovino dan berlari mengejar Tiino yang tak disangkanya berada di tempat ini. Lovino terkejut bukan kepalang saat Kirana mendadak lari di tengah-tengah dansa.

_Tiino!_

Kirana terus mengejar Tiino yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Sepatu kaca dan ekor gaun yang dipakainya membuat Kirana kesusahan mengejar Tiino. Ditambah dengan tamu-tamu yang berjejalan di dalam. Kirana semakin ketinggalan jejak Tiino.

Beberapa tamu yang ditubruk Kirana mengerenyitkan kening heran. Namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali bercakap-cakap ringan, mengira si pengantin wanita memiliki kebutuhan mendesak yang 'tidak bisa dijelaskan'.

Kirana sudah tiba di pintu keluar, dan Tiino sudah tidak terlihat. Pundak Kirana melemas dan Kirana nampak sangat siap untuk menangis.

"Orang yang kau cari ada disana, Kirana." Tiba-tiba Roderich muncul di sebelahnya. Menunjuk sesosok rambut pirang yang sedikit tersembunyi di antara pagar besi _mansion _yang tinggi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Roderich." Ucap Kirana sebelum mengangkat rok gaunnya dan berlari menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pintu gerbang.

Senyum sedih kembali terukir di bibir Roderich, yang sayangnya tidak disadari oleh Kirana.

_Tiino, tunggu aku!_

* * *

Tiino mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melipatnya di belakang kepala yang ditengadahkan. Mata birunya menatap langit yang sedikit mendung dengan angin yang cukup membuat awan-awan itu bergerak.

_Oh I can see now _

_That all of these clouds are_

_Following me in my desperate endeavor_

_To find my whoever_

_Wherever she may be..._

Terdengar suara ketak-ketok yang semakin lama semakin keras, kemudian disusul sebuah suara.

"Tiino!"

Tiino berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Di hadapannya, Kirana sibuk mengatur napasnya setelah berlari sekian jauhnya dengan gaun pengantin berekor dan sepatu kaca.

Kirana menghampiri Tiino dan memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa. "Aku rindu pada─"

Tiino melepaskan pelukan Kirana dan berjalan mundur tiga langkah. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang biasa. "Bukankah kau menulis di surat bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat ramah meskipun di dalam ia hancur lebur.

Kirana nampak kaget saat Tiino menolak pelukannya. Namun ia ingat pada surat yang ia tulis sehari sebelum pindah. "Maafkan aku tidak berkata apa-apa padamu sebelumnya, Tiino."

"Sudah, sudah. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok." Tiino menepuk pundak Kirana dua kali, isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Kau juga, janji akan baik-baik saja bersamanya, ya?" Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah lebar.

"Tiino..."

Tiino membentuk tanda 'oke' dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya. Ia menahan keinginannya untuk kembali dan memeluk Kirana saat didengarnya isak tangis. Senyum cerianya yang tadi seketika luntur digantikan dengan senyum getir.

* * *

_Well, I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home..._

* * *

xX_FIN_Xx**  
**

Well, ini oneshot keduaku yang lumayan panjang :D Semoga kalian suka yah ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
